The Biggest Fool Of All
by Skye Coulson
Summary: A fight leads to an accident leads to a broken nose. A heaping helping of angst with a nice fluffy ending. SLASH! ONESHOT!


**The Biggest Fool Of All**

* * *

**Disclaimer:  
**As always, I own nothing. Y'all really should know that by now. ;)

**Rating:  
**T

**Genre:  
**Angst|Hurt/Comfort|Romance

**Pairing:  
**Charlie/Ian

**Lyrics Used:  
**M2M - "Mirror Mirror"

* * *

_Mirror Mirror hanging on the wall | You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all | Mirror Mirror I wish you could lie to me | And bring my baby back bring my baby back to me_

* * *

Agent Ian Edgerton had hated a lot of people in his time. All of the perps he had chased down and taken in – definitely the ones he had taken out. And, yes, he had also hated a few people on a personal level. All of these people he had hated in varying degrees. However, never had he ever hated any of them any more than he hated himself, right now. How he could be so skilled with a rifle and so damn stupid with personal relationships was beyond him. Charlie probably could have answered that question – undoubtedly with one of his elegantly convoluted equations or expressions or algorithms or whatever – he mused … If he hadn't been such a dumb-ass fuck-up and driven the young mathematician out of his bed … Into the storm … Driving home on slick, wet roads … No, Ian would never forgive himself for the predicament he'd found himself in as of late.

* * *

_Mirror Mirror lie to me | Show me what I wanna see | Mirror Mirror lie to me | Show me what I wanna see_

* * *

Don had been the first one to meet Ian at the hospital. "What happened?" He questioned, breathless – undoubtedly from running all the way from the parking garage. "I thought Charlie was with you? Are you hurt?" He added, confused as to how Charlie could have been involved in an accident without Ian if the two were supposed to be together, that night.

"That was the plan." Ian sighed, heavily, as he allowed his legs to give way underneath him as he slumped down into the chair next to him. "And, he was … til I fucked it all up."

"What … did … you … do?" Don growled in an dangerous calm voice. "Ian … what the hell did you do?!" The FBI agent demanded, looming over the sniper in an ominous manner.

Ian didn't bother to try to get the agent to back down. Don had no idea how justified he was in speaking to him that way. Leaning forward, Ian's elbows came to rest on his knees as his head fell into his hands. "I screwed up." Ian admitted so quietly that Don wasn't entirely sure he'd heard him. "I ruined the _only thing _that's ever meant _anything _to me." Finally chancing a glance up at Don, Ian could see the man's body language saying 'Well … go on.' Sighing, he added "We had a fight … it got bad …" Ian remained silent for what seemed – to Don, at least – like an eternity as he searched for the right words. " … I always knew it would be hard for me to settle into a 'normal' life with Charlie. But, I swear … I've never regretted it, for a second." He elaborated, desperately. " … I've just been under a lot of stress, lately." Don couldn't deny that he understood that. The entire team – even Charlie – had been under a lot of stress as of late. They'd been investigating a kidnapping with a particularly sick and twisted perp. " … I don't know what happened." Don would have been lying if he'd said he wasn't shocked by the way that Ian's voice had turned watery and thick with emotion. The sniper had returned his head to his hands but Don didn't need to see the sniper's face to know he was crying. " … I just … I snapped."

* * *

_*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*_

* * *

_"God, I never should have settled down!" Somewhere in the back of Ian's mind, he couldn't believe what he was saying. "Things like this were so much easier when I was all I had to worry about!" He roared._

_ "Ian, I … I'm just trying to help you." Charlie whimpered. Deep down, the mathematician knew he should have seen something like this coming. But, that didn't make it hurt any less. "I'm just trying to be there for you. I know how hard this case has been on you – on all of us!" Charlie could have never stopped the tears from falling even if he'd tried._

_ "Yeah, well, don't!" Ian roared. He really had no idea how he'd ended up here – watching this madman screaming at Charlie … _his _Charlie. If it were anyone else screaming at Charlie, Ian would have ground them into the pavement. Honestly, he was starting to think that would be an appropriate punishment for him. "You're smothering me!" Even as he heard the words fly from his mouth, all he could think was _NOOOOOOOO!_ He would give anything to go back in time and stop himself from saying all of these terrible things to Charlie._

_ "Oh, I am. Am I?" Charlie asked. His tears were gone. His body language steeled. The mathematician's guards were up and it felt a knife to his chest to know that he was the one who had put them up._

_ "Charlie, no." Ian replied, his voice softer audibly shaking. "No, God no I–"_

_ "What?" Charlie snapped, already making his way toward the door. "Now, you're gonna tell me that you didn't mean that the way it sounded?!" He sneered, sarcastically, though Ian could see the tears stealing from his eyes once more. "God, Ian! How stupid do you think I am?!" He demanded, turning to walk out of the door – quite possibly out of Ian's life altogether._

_ However, Charlie only managed to grip the doorknob before Ian desperately turned him to face him, once more. "Charlie, please!" He begged, his voice thick and watery. "You know I love you and I don't regret our life together for a second–"_

_ "Do I, Ian?!" Charlie demanded, his voice rising, although he really didn't have it in him to care, at this point. "I always _thought _that I knew that, but now…"_

_ The unfinished thought hung heavy in the air as both men bore into each other's eyes, their chests heaving with all of the emotions they were both holding back. Ian knew where Charlie was going with this. What he didn't know, though … Was where the hell he was supposed to go to fix it._

_ When Ian remained silent, Charlie took advantage of Ian's shell-shocked body language to wrench himself free of the sniper's grip as he stormed out of the door. The feeling of Charlie breaking free of his grip ripped Ian out of his reverie. "CHARLIE!" The sniper screamed, desperately, as Charlie slammed his car door shut as the engine roared to life. "CHARLIE, WAIT!" He screamed, running after the car out of pure instinct until his legs gave out under him as he collapsed into the street. Nature took that moment to perfectly reflect his mood as the skies opened up with a loud boom of thunder and a blinding flash of lightning. The rain pouring down on him was the perfect disguise for the tears he now allowed to flow freely. "Be safe…" The brokenly whispered wish disappeared in the sound of the thunder booming overhead._

* * *

_*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*_

* * *

"You son of a bitch!" Don roared as he took in all that Ian was telling him.

"Don, you have no idea…" Ian knew his voice was panicked and pathetic. But, in that moment he couldn't have cared less. The man he loved had been wheeled into emergency surgery and it was entirely his fault. "I would give _anything_ for the chance to take it all back … To stop myself from saying all of that stupid bullshit–" Before Ian could complete the thought, the entire waiting room gasped in shock as his head snapped to the side with a sickening _crack_.

Before Ian could fully register what had happened, hospital security was restraining Don. "You bastard!" Don roared. "You swore you would never hurt him!" The FBI agent growled, struggling against the security guards restraining him.

"Let him go." Don felt himself go limp in the security guards' arms as he took in the sound of the sniper's broken voice. "I had it comin'…" Sensing the situation had defused, the guards reluctantly released their grips on Don. "Believe me, Don…" He began, quietly. "I would put a bullet between my own eyes before I would **_EVER _**_willingly hurt _Charlie." The trembling in Ian's voice told Don that the sniper was being fully honest.

"Come on." A young nurse interjected, quietly, gently guiding Ian out of the waiting room. "We need to get you cleaned up." She added, when the sniper seemed reluctant to go. "You could have a broken nose." She insisted, gently.

Sensing that Ian was truly remorseful, Don groaned inwardly. "Oh, you've _definitely _got a broken nose." _And, you're damn lucky that's _**_all _**_you've got!_ He thought to himself, heatedly, as he sighed before continuing. "Go on…If the doc comes out while you're gone, I'll be sure to let you know everything he has to say."

Ian didn't doubt that. He knew Don would be all too eager to rub Ian's face in all the critical injuries that his Charlie had incurred … all because of him. Finally, Ian just nodded mutely as he reluctantly followed the nurse out of the waiting room.

* * *

_*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*NUMB3RS*_

* * *

"You really love Mr. Eppes, don't you." The young nurse spoke softly as she cleaned the wounds on Ian's – confirmed – broken nose.

"I do." Ian's voice was flat and even more broken than his nose.

"Well…" The nurse began as she finished cleaning Ian up from his incident with Don. "…I may not know much about his condition or his injuries…But, I do know that he is in the best hands in this hospital." She smiled, warmly. "Hell … Probably in the state."

"You have no idea how much I hope you're right." Ian offered, grateful for her empathy.

* * *

_If only wishes could be dreams and all my dreams could come true | There would be two of us standing here in front of you | If you could show me that someone that I used to be | Bring back my baby my baby to me_

* * *

"How is he?" Ian asked, a little more desperate than he'd hoped. He just needed to know that Charlie would be okay and he would have a chance to fix things with the man that he loved. "Any news?"

"He's still in surgery." Allan Eppes offered, gently, extending the sniper a cup of coffee. "Here. I think you could use this."

Ian gratefully, accepted the drink. "Honestly…I thought you would hate me as much as Don does." He offered, lamely, hanging his head in shame.

"I don't hate you." Allan offered, sympathetically, as they both sank into nearby chairs. "And, neither does Don." He added, resting his hand on the young sniper's shoulder. "He just doesn't process emotions well." He offered, gently. "Especially in situations like these."

"He's not the only one." Ian replied, his voice shaky and watery as he allowed the tears fall, once more.

"Listen, Ian…" Allan began, his voice taking on its characteristic fatherly tone. "Every couple goes through rough patches. Even couples who are as devoted to and in love with one another as you and Charlie." He began. From the tone in his voice, Ian knew the elder Eppes spoke from experience. "What matters is how you choose to handle it." He added. "What do you do? You stick around and work it out? Fix what's been broken? … Or do you cut and run?" He elaborated. "That's what defines your relationship. It's what defines you as a man."

Sighing heavily, Ian knew Allan was right. "You have _no __**idea**_ how much I want to fix this." The sniper replied, weakly.

Allan offered his younger son's lover a fond and slightly sad smile as he spoke again. "I think I know a little more than you think."

Before Ian had a chance to question the twinkle in Allan's eye, the doctor emerged into the waiting room. "Charlie Eppes?" The doctor called, searching out his patient's family.

"That's us!" Allan replied, as he and Ian were joined by Don as they approached the doctor.

"My name is Dr. Scott." The older doctor introduced himself. "Charlie sustained a couple of severe injuries. Thankfully, none of them are life-threatening." He added, with a small, warm, smile as he watched his patient's family members relax around him. "He did sustain a compound fracture to his right femur along with a number of cracked ribs. He also had several large gashes. However, we were able to treat all of his injuries, successfully, and – barring any unforeseen circumstances – I predict a full recovery."

Finally, Ian, Don, and Allan all breathed a sigh of relief now that they knew that Charlie would be okay. "Can we see him?" Ian asked. He didn't know how Don would feel about him asserting himself in such a manner and he honestly didn't give a damn.

"We're moving him to a room, now." The doctor smiled, gently. "I'll send a nurse out, as soon as he's settled." Before turning to take his leave, the doctor added one more point. "Charlie will be a bit groggy from the pain medication. I would ask that you limit your visits to one visitor at a time."

"Of course, Doctor." Allan nodded, understandingly, as the doctor took his leave.

A tense silence hung in the air for what felt like forever as all three men looked to each other uncertainly. "Well, I think it's obvious who needs to be first to see Charlie." Allan spoke, asserting himself, as Don and Ian both turned to look at him, quizzically. "Don, I think you should call the others and let them know what's going on. Let them know Charlie's gonna be okay." He offered, shooting his older son a look that he desperately hoped the FBI agent would understand. Don nodded. As much as he wanted to see his brother, he knew someone would need to fill in the rest of their friends. "Ian … I think we all know you and Charlie have a lot you need to talk about." He added.

Sighing heavily, Ian knew this was his chance and he was grateful to the eldest Eppes for granting it to him. "Thanks, Allan." He offered, sincerely.

* * *

Walking into Charlie's room, Ian had to steady himself. The sight of all of Charlie's bandages and all of the other various machines around the room forced the sniper to come face-to-face with just how close he'd come to losing the young mathematician once and for all. He knew he would never stop fighting until he fixed things and completely eradicated any and all doubts that Charlie had about them.

Approaching the side of the bed, Ian swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall at the sight of how small and frail his Charlie looked. Taking a seat at Charlie's bedside, Ian noted that Charlie was asleep and took advantage of that moment to compose himself and collect his thoughts. However, before he could speak, he was distracted by a quiet muttering. "Ian … No … Please, don't … I'm s … I'm so sorry …" _Oh God … _Ian thought to himself in horror. _Charlie actually blames himself for this?! … This is unacceptable! I have to fix this! Now!_

Gently gripping Charlie's hand in his own, Ian spoke gently. "Charlie. Charlie, baby … It's me. I'm here, sweetheart." Ian made sure to keep his voice warm and gentle.

"Ian?" The groggy utterance of his name had to have been the single most beautiful sound Ian Edgerton could have heard in that particular moment. His Charlie was alive. That was the most important thing in the world to him in that moment. Charlie being alive meant that he had a shot at fixing this. And, he would not mess it up, again. "Ian!" The mathematician breathed, his face breaking out into an ear-to-ear grin. "You came!"

The smile on Charlie's face and the excited tone in Charlie's voice threatened to destroy the sniper. However, he decided to use it to fuel his resolve. "Of course I did, sweetheart." Ian smiled, bringing Charlie's hand up to press a kiss to the knuckles. "I will _**always**_ come for you." The fervent devotion in Ian's voice melted through all of the previous doubts Charlie'd had about them.

"I thought–" Charlie began, weakly.

"Charlie, forget what I said, before." The firm determination in Ian's statement shocked Charlie. "I mean it, Charlie, I beg you!" Charlie had never seen Ian vulnerable before. And Ian hated feeling vulnerable. But, for Charlie, Ian would be vulnerable if that was what it would take to get the young professor back.

"But, I … I always knew you would regret settling down–" Charlie began, reluctantly.

"Charlie, you listen to me." Ian began, his voice firm and resolute as he never released his grip on Charlie's hand just as he never released Charlie's gaze. "I have _never_ _**once **_regretted moving to LA to be with you. Not even for a moment." Charlie stared into Ian's eyes. He so wanted to believe Ian. He just needed to be sure. "And, I know – in my heart – that I never _will _regret it."

"How can you possibly know that?" Charlie begged, weakly. The tears burning his own eyes also burned in Ian's eyes as well.

"Because, Charlie … sweetheart …" Ian pressed onward, despite the watery tremor in his voice. "You are the single best thing that has _ever _happened to me!" Charlie took in the tears flowing freely from his sniper's eyes as a thought occurred to him. He'd never seen Ian cry. Not once. That had to mean something. "Charlie … you are the best thing that ever _will _happen to me. I don't know how I lived all those years without you. I honestly don't. But, now that I've known you … Charlie … I could never survive losing you. I can't live without you … I won't."

Ian's words left Charlie utterly speechless. He didn't know what to say. He could see the love that Ian felt for him shining in his sniper's eyes. "I'm so sorry, Ian."

"Charlie." Ian half-sobbed, quietly. "Please … Please don't ever say that. Don't you ever think – even for a _moment –_ that **any **of this is in any way your fault." Ian begged, rising from his seat only to sink to his knees at Charlie's bedside. "This is _entirely _**my **fault. And, I beg your forgiveness. And, I swear to you … I will never stop fighting to show you how much you mean to me … To eliminate any doubts you will ever have about me or about us."

"Ian." Charlie cried, weakly. "Ian, come here." Charlie begged, quietly, tugging on his sniper's hand until Ian rose to his feet. "Of course I forgive you." Charlie smiled.

Returning his mathematician's smile, Ian leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. Ian knew he wasn't finished. If Charlie would have him, he would spend the rest of his life showing Charlie just how much he meant to him. "I love you so much, Charlie."

"I love you, too, Ian." Charlie breathed, staring into the eyes of the man that he loved.

Unbeknownst to them, Don and Allan had come to check on them. For his part, Don watched the exchange. And, as he did so, he could feel his opinion of Ian changing. He knew it. Ian really did love his brother. He knew he owed the sniper an apology for the broken nose. But, that could wait. Charlie was happy. That was all that mattered, in that moment. For his part, Allan just smiled. He had already come to view Ian as a son as much as Charlie and Don were. He was just happy that his boys had found their way back to one another.

"Ian?" Charlie spoke, curiously, suddenly taking note of the bandage on Ian's nose.

"Yeah, baby?" Ian replied, warmly.

"You weren't in the wreck." Charlie reasoned, simply. "What happened to your face?"

"Uh oh." Don breathed, quietly, with a sheepish look. Throwing a guilty glance to his father, he made a silent and discreet exit though he swore he could hear his father chuckling at him.

As both the sniper and the mathematician turned to look at him, Allan put up his hands in a mock surrender. "Hey, don't look at me." He offered, up, before hurriedly following his elder son down the hallway.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**Please be gentle. This is my first attempt at a Charlie/Ian fic. I just recently boarded that ship. I hope you all like this story.


End file.
